Field
The present disclosure relates to error correction.
Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
A quantum memory is a device that is configured to store and read a quantum state. Such a device can be based on, e.g., quantum dots, rare-earth ions in a solid, nitrogen-vacancy centers in diamond, trapped ions, optical pulses with a low photon count, fractional quantum Hall liquids, or any other suitable quantum-mechanical system. Some applications rely on a quantum memory to store quantum states with sufficiently high fidelity for a relatively long time. However, the quantum state or ensemble of quantum states may exhibit a relatively high rate of loss of fidelity, e.g., due to decoherence and/or processing in quantum-gate devices.